Cold summer with Red
by ilovemijumaru
Summary: Green loses his memories, leaving Red cold in the blazing weather. Sequel to the story "Summer with Red".
1. Prologue of the Sequel

Prologue of the Sequel

Red was in a distorted-like world. There he was, just standing somewhere in nowhere. He felt a little scared as he see 2/3-D figures take form into creepy shapes. He even sees Pikachu distort like water, slowly disconnecting from its semi-free particles. The most surprising figure that was in there was Green. Green was smiling and wasn't disappearing nor was distorting, yet, the weird figures around started piling themselves on Green. Red was so astonished that he was frantically taking the distorted figures off Green. He was barely competing against the piling now-slime-like figures. The taciturn Red can't believe that his Green was taken away from him. Knowing that he can't compete with what's taking over Green. He desperately mutter Green's name.

"Green…Green…Green...Green. Green. Green. Green! Green! GREEN!" Red violently screams the name of his loved one.

Still continuing to rip off what's piling on Green, Red gave up his poise of being a reserved, poker-face wearing composure into a zany one, not minding that he is already completely disheveled. His body then began shaking as if it was no longer his to control. He was trying to fight it back to save Green. He just couldn't bare the idea of losing Green.

"No! No! NOOOOOOOO!" Red screamed at the top of his lungs.

His body still continued shaking and he began lose his energy, thus, losing to what's controlling him until a blinding light appeared, and heard a voice coming out of it.

"Red!" it said.

Red's tears were streaming non-stop and noticed that the voice was somewhat familiar.

"RED!" it screamed again, louder than the last one "Wake up!" it added and the light began swallowing him.

Red opened his eyes and he was at Green's room. His shirt, face and raven hair was completely soaked in sweat. He saw Green tightly gripping on his forearms.

"You were having a nightmare…You were clawing in the air…and it seems that I was in it, right?" Green said while wearing a worried look on his face.

Red was looking at Green with his lifeless and tearing eyes. He was so relieved that Green was there. He hugged Green tightly, burying his face against Green's chest.

"Green…." Red muttered.

"It was just a dream…And, you're soaking wet" Green said "I'll just get you a shirt to change into" he added. Red nodded in reply.

Green asked Red to lift his arms a bit and Green carefully removed Red's shirt and slowly tucked a new one on Red's head down his slim waist. Green also wiped the sweat off Red's face and hair.

"It was just a dream so don't worry about it" Green said and kissed Red's forehead "You should get some rest" he added. Green laid Red in the bed while hugging him. Red just buried his face on Green's chest and tightly gripped his shirt, indicating that he doesn't want to let go of him for the time being.

It was just a dream, Red thought to himself…Or that was just he thought it was…

TBC


	2. I miss you already

I Miss You Already

The morning after last night seemed normal. Red is usually silent as we all know, but he seemed restless while sitting on the couch, watching a group of Metapod using harden at the same time, while his knees tucked in his arms. He just couldn't believe what he saw in his dream last night. Just the thought of losing Green makes his heart ache. And, of course, Green can see through Red and knows that he troubled by his dream. In hopes of cheering Red, Green took out frozen slices of watermelon out of the freezer and served Red the mouth watering treat. Green held one of the diced of the popsicle-like fruit and tried to feed some of them to Red, not minding the painful feeling of getting his fingers frostbitten.

"Say ahhh!" Green cheerfully said while opening his mouth wide to let Red imitate him.

Red took a small adorable bite on the treat. He continued doing this until he finished eating the small piece of the treat and spat the seeds on the plate.

"I'll get you another piece of sweetie Mr. Watermelon, okay?" Green cheerfully offered Red and took hold on one of the small bits of the watermelon. Red then tightly gripped Green's wrist, restraining him from getting another piece. Green was shocked, but even more shocked when Red moved his lips.

"Green…" He muttered.

"Y-yes?" Green asked while tilting his head, slightly peeking at Red's face that is obscured under his raven-colored bangs.

"I want to tell you that…" Red paused.

"Tell me what…?" Green asked in anticipation of letting Red continue.

"That I'm very thankful…" Red muttered.

"For what…?" Green asked in surprise.

"For everything…For comforting me when I can't sleep…Cooking me wonderful meals…And getting me treats to enjoy with you…" Red shyly explained.

Green was so happy that he could burst into tears because of seeing his Red making him feel so special. He never thought that those small things will really let Red thank, or even love him.

"You're so adorable when you're being really honest!" Green exclaimed and hugged Red tightly. "I bet you're saying that to prevent me from _leaving_ for my appointment in Saffron City, you adorable monster!" Green added.

Yeah, Green needs to be gone for a week. A major discovery was found somewhere in the suburbs of Saffron City that needs his assistance with. Green already packed his luggage before Red had that terrible nightmare last night.

"What if that nightmare…" Red said.

"It was just a dream! I'm so sick of repeating myself" Green groaned in exasperation. "You're just frantic of thinking of me leaving you, and as we all know, will never happen" Green added.

Green took hold of a small bit of the mouth watering treat and let Red munch on it. Seeing Green's fingers colored in the shade of red because of the juice from the fruit and it being a little bit frostbitten, Red held Green's wrist and started licking the juice out of his fingers with his cold, red tinted tongue and sucking them to warm them up.

"If you want some lovey-love time before I leave, you should've just asked…" Green said while being a bit flustered seeing Red do his hands. "I could've stayed up all night doing you as a parting moment with you…" he added.

"This will suffice…" Red said while still doing Green's hand.

Green moved his hand around Red's lips and then pulled him for a kiss. Green swirled his tongue against Red's red tinted, and watermelon flavored tongue. Red gripped on Green's collar while tasting each other. Red then gasped for breath and said;

"I miss you already…" and obscured his face in Green's chest.

"Yeah…Me too…" Green said "But I promise that I'll be back soon and after that, I'll never leave you again" he added.

"Yeah…You promise…" Red muttered and gave off a small smile.

"Of course I do!" Green exclaimed and gave Red a pat on the head.

After a few minutes, Red and Green found themselves out of the door of Green's apartment, giving their goodbyes.

"I left you a big pile of different side dishes on the freezer, and as I remember, I taught you how to prepare rice, just heat the side dishes on the microwave, okay?" Green said. Red nodded in reply. "I'll send you a nice souvenir during my stay there, and don't make too much mess when I'm away and remember to wash the dishes after you eat" Green added and kissed Red's nose.

Red watched Green ride his Pidgeot and when Green was already 30 feet up from the ground, he gave off a flying kiss to Red. Red, watching Green up on the air, not letting anything take his gaze away, did a fast "catching" gesture with his hand. Green can see what Red is thinking just by looking at him and he's saying "Take care!" or "Come back soon!" in his mind. Green then did his signature clichéd salute, smiled at Red and, together with his Pidgeot, they flew away. Red then placed his hand, the one that "caught" Green's flying kiss, in his chest.

The world then began to slowly transform right before Red's eyes where everything is slowly swallowed by the earth, more like draining down the earth. Red looked down his feet and noticed that he, himself, was slowly swallowed by the earth like he is slowly flushed down. Red was squirming because, for some reason, he can't pull up his legs. He knows that if he tries to scream for help, Green would still hear him so he did.

"Green!" Red shouted. Green didn't seem to hear it and Red's bottom half was suddenly overrun by the ground as if it's starting to swallow him whole. Red began to panic and shouted louder "Green!", and Red tried to pull himself up using his arms to push him off the ground by his plan failed when his hands were also trapped by the ground. "Damn it", Red thought and his tension rises.

When Red's head was the only thing left in the surface, he knew that he's doomed so, at the top of his lungs, he shouted Green's name for the last time "GREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNN!" and this time, Red really thought Green heard him because even for that far, he saw Green turn his head but instead, Green turn his head to the front and continued to fly away…

"Green…Why didn't you save me…?" Red murmured while his tears were gushing down from his eyes until a part of the ground rose up, swallowed Red's head down the earth until his vision is completely pitch-black.

Red opened his eyes and he seems to be underwater and he's waiting for his vision to clear out. He sees a hue of chocolate-like-brown, a shade of crimson and some shining-emerald-like ones. When his vision clears out a bit, the image looked vaguely familiar…Very familiar. When Red sees that it was Green drenched in blood, smiling back at him, Red rose up in horror. He realized that he dozed off in the bathtub.

He thought it was for real. Red was panting big time until a ringing sound outside the bathroom startled him. It was his xtransreceiver ringing that Green bought for him. "It better be Green…" Red thought to himself and dashed out the bathroom to grab his xtransreceiver on the desk and it says "Green calling" on the screen. Red was relieved and slid the screen to answer it.

"Green!" Red exclaimed.

"Huh? Are you alright? Why do you look like that? Did something happen? And why are you naked?" Green asked in motor-mouth mode.

"I dozed off in the bathtub….and I-I-I had another nightmare hic* about you leaving me and you, g-g-g-getting drenched in blood sob*" Red said while stuttering and sobbing at the same time.

"Shh, shh, shh" Green calmly said to try help Red calm down. "I'm incredibly fine, you can see it right?" Green said while wearing a worried face.

"Green…" Red whimpered "Please come back…soon…" he added.

"I can't right now, we have to do an excavation soon, it'll be heck of a research to let go…" Green worriedly said.

"Okay…" Red nodded and Green knew that even though Red says he's okay, he can see that he's needed beside Red like right now, but the xtransreceiver seems to help even for a bit because they can see each other even if they're distant from each other.

"So, please…Get dressed…" Green said while doing a facepalm.

"Huh?" Red said in confusion and looked down and suddenly, he was completely flushed because of embarrassment and Red ran for the closet. Green, seeing Red completely naked and flustered at the same while trying to find something to wear, he had to do a double-facepalm but nonetheless, he's completely turned on by Red, letting his hormones go wild.

"For the love of Arceus, I hope I get this done soon so I can cuddle with you to death!" Green exclaimed.

"There… Done…" Red murmured

"Well, barely… Your pajama is on the wrong side and buttons aren't buttoned on the right holes…" Green said while doing a facepalm.

"W-W-Wha-…?" Red mumbled and had to take off his pajamas and had to wear them properly this time. Green saw Red's edible-looking, pale white thighs and shoulders that he had to fight back a major erection.

"I can call you every hour if you like it that way" Green said.

Red nodded in a happy way.

"This is gonna be a loooong week" Green sighed. "We'll see each other in a week, I promise" he added.

Maybe not for a week… Maybe for a month, or a year, a decade, or never see each other or until one of them dies before you two can be together again…


	3. Pikachu holding starpiece

Pikachu-holding-starpiece

It's been two days sine Green left for his research on the suburbs of Saffron City. Red's nightmare streak seemed to stop because Green would call him every hour. Besides, it looks like that he might be going back home soon for his Red because his team discovered a large deposit of starpieces on some underground ruins, about millions of them. The starpieces didn't look like your everyday starpieces, they looked like starpieces, but, with a small, yellow, orb-like thing on the center.

"We're going to be millionaires!" shouted by one of the miners while hugging his Machoke and Dugtrio.

"Yeah… Millionaires…" Green thought to himself.

"Mr. Oak, I found this near the deposit of starpieces" said one of his colleagues while handing over a tablet with Unown writings on it.

Green easily deciphered the message on the tablet because he knew how to read in Unown language which he learned during all his years of researching about Pokémon; the message on tablet went like this.

_A wish-granting Pokémon have produced all these starpieces, destined to be found every one thousand years after it has produced enough starpieces._

_Yet, only one wish can be granted, a wish that is selfless and from the heart._

_The wish will only be granted anytime during the time when the sun's heat is at its highest (In short, summer)._

Green then discussed the message with his team. Everyone thought of sharing it with the whole world by selling them and take profit from it since the starpieces were limited in stock, knowing that they're a team of handful professionals, sharing the money would make all them filthy-rich.

Green then looked at the pile of starpieces, they were in varying sizes, and he then took a small starpiece, about the size of a marble.

"I'll take my share of money and take this little guy here" Green said while wearing a grin on his face.

"That small?" asked by one of his colleagues, "It might not grant your wish, sir" added by one of his colleagues.

"Heh, I don't believe in wishes" Green said "If you want something, go and work hard for it" he added. "It's for someone special anyway."

"What's a selfless and from the heart wish is anyway?" asked by someone from behind.

"It's like wishing the world for yourself to keep, but you have, one wish that you really want to be granted more than having the world for yourself" replied by someone in front.

Red then appeared in Green's mind. "I have the world for myself anyway…" Green thought to himself.

()

In about two days, the starpieces were shipped worldwide, distributed to different regions and cities. Everyone took their chances of getting their wishes to come true, even though the chances are less than one percent, it was still worth keeping due to it rarity.

Green's contractor then texted Green to meet him in a fancy, high-class restaurant, getting dressed in an all-white tuxedo prepared and set on his hotel room bed.

Green then took a bath, removing all the dirt that his body gathered from mining and intensive researching.

When he arrived there, he was ushered by one of the waiters on the same table as his contractor.

"Pleasant day isn't it, Mr. Oak?" merrily said by his contractor.

Green then tilted his head in confusion and replied "Uh…yeah?"

His contractor chuckled and said "Of course it is!" and handed over a small, black, leather case. His contractor then made a "Go on" hand gesture and smiled.

Green then removed his gaze at his contractor and slowly opened it… Green's emerald eyes opened wide, shocked at what he is witnessing right now.

"You really deserve it, Mr. Oak" the contractor said merrily "In fact, you're one of the highest paid in the team" he added.

"T-T-This much?" Green asked while locking gaze on the check "I could buy dozens of summer villas with this money" he thought to himself.

"Yup! This calls for a celebration" the contractor said while sipping on his wine. "I'll treat you for lunch then, pick whatever you like, Mr. Oak" he added.

"I really thank you from the bottom of my heart!" Green exclaimed and bowed his head "I don't know how to thank you, really" he added.

"Just indulge yourself from what you deserve" the contractor said and smiled and pointed at the menu, recommending Green something to eat.

()

After having a scrumptious meal, Green's contractor and him bade their goodbyes. Green then went to the nearest bank and deposited all the money he got from all his hard work.

Green then returned back to his hotel room and checked his schedule, he still have a few more meeting in a few hours and a meeting with Bill on Cerulean city tomorrow.

"Just a few more and I'll be with Red… Cuddling with him to death" Green thought while preparing a 4-way call on his xtransreceiver. "Dialing Gramps, Daisy, and My Red" it said on the screen.

After a few seconds, they slowly picked up.

"Guess what, you guys" Green said "I'm filthy-rich as I can be!" he exclaimed. "Not kidding!" he added.

"You make me very proud, Green! You got my schedule busy again, from bragging you to my colleagues on how cool as you can be!" Professor Oak said and chuckled "But… Remember that money isn't everything, use it wisely, okay?" he added.

"I'll remember that, gramps! Thanks!" Green replied and Professor Oak gave him a smile and closed the call.

"Get me a set of luxurious teacups!" Daisy exclaimed "And this life-sized Lapras doll!" she added while pointing it out on the magazine she's reading right now.

"Okay, okay!" Green said "I'll make sure to buy you one.

"I love you so much!" Daisy exclaimed.

"It's nothing, I can get you anything you want" Green said.

"Anything…?" Daisy then placed her hand on her chin, doing a thinking pose and suddenly, as if a light bulb appeared on her head, she said "Why don't you marry Red?" Daisy exclaimed.

"W-w-w-what?" Green said in frustration.

Red obscured his blushing face under his raven bangs.

Daisy laughed hysterically. "You love each other, right?" she asked with a smile on her face then closed the call.

It was then Red's turn to speak with Green.

"What could my little princess want from his rich prince charming?" Green asked while grinning.

"…" Red remained silent.

"Come on! There must be something you want to get hold on to with your hands" Green said.

Red then took a deep sigh and said "You… Home… Right now…"

Green then just smiled at Red and said "I can't right now, I still have a few more appointments"

"Green…" Red whimpered.

Green then twisted his eyebrows, knowing that they both miss each other. "I'll be back the day after tomorrow" Green said.

Red just then nodded in reply.

"I'll find you a nice present then!" Green exclaimed.

Red then looked at Green, he might not seem like it but Green can see the happiness and delight in Red's eyes.

Green then smiled sweetly at Red. "I have to go now, to find you a nice gift" Green said.

Red then nodded…And out of nowhere "YOU LOOK SUPER HANDSOME IN A TUXEDO!" Red shouted then instantly closed the call.

"Uh… What just happened?" Green said and laughed "Oh, Red… How I love you…" he thought to himself.

Green then booted his laptop and ordered the things Daisy wanted. Green then put their address in Pallet town so that it will be automatically delivered there. After a short while of surfing the net, Green changed into casual clothes and wandered the streets of Saffron City. Green then ran into a jewelry store.

"Maybe I could get Red an engagement ring?" Green thought to himself "It's too soon for that, I guess?"

"Welcome! How may I help you?" asked by one of the salesladies.

Green then went to the counter and took out the starpiece he was planning to give to Red.

"Can you give me any ideas to make this little guy a tad more presentable?" Green asked.

"Oh! Isn't that the famous wish-granting starpiece?" asked by saleslady in the counter. "Maybe we can attach it to bracelet, anklet, earring or turn it into a pendant" she suggested.

Green then scanned the jewelry store and spotted a golden Pikachu figure. An idea then went inside his head.

"I want a Pikachu-holding-starpiece pendant" Green requested "I want it secured inside a clear, orb-like, crystal case, with a silver chain attached to it" he added and gave the starpiece. He then filled up an order form and paid full payment in cash.

"It'll be done in about an hour" said the saleslady.

Green then decided to take the time by finding one more present for Red. Green then stumbled into a booth that prints the faces of people on stuffed dolls, shirts, mugs and etc.

"My, my! What a beautiful face you've got there, sir!" said by the guy on the booth.

"Thanks! I hear that every time" Green said and chuckled.

"I say that to anyone to get me some customers" the guy said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Green twitched an eyebrow.

"I was kidding, sir!" the guy said "You're really a good looking guy" he added.

"Thought so" Green haughtily replied.

"How about we put that face on a pillow?" the guy said.

"That would seem nice" Green replied.

"If that's the case, position yourself in front of this white tarpaulin so I can get a picture of you" the guy said.

Green then posed in front of the clear white tarpaulin. He smirked and did his clichéd salute pose.

"Ok…1, 2, 3 click*" the guy then took a picture of Green.

"It'll be done in a few minutes" the guy said.

Green then decided to call Red while waiting for the pillow to print. Red then answered his xtransreceiver.

"Hello my princess!" Green happily said. "I got you something nice and I'll be mailing it to you later, you'll love it like you love me!" he added.

Red then just looked at Green, then indulged in the cake he's eating and smile at being delighted with it, completely ignoring Green.

"Hey now, don't ignore me!" Green exclaimed "And what's that? Sweets? Again? You'll turn into a pig if you continue being like that" he added.

"I don't gain weight…" Red replied.

"You might get a stomach ache!" Green continued to nag.

Red then looked at Green seriously, his scarlet eyes burning.

"What now?" Green asked in exasperation.

Red then moved his mouth "Will you…Still love… Me… If I get…" he slowly muttered.

"If you get what?" Green asked.

"If I get… Fat" Red said.

"What are you now? A girl who's figure conscious?" Green asked and chuckled "If that happens, I'll cut sugar off your diet and fuck out all the fat inside you!" he added.

Red then choked on the cake he's eating when he heard Green said that he'll be fucking out all the fat in him, he managed to recover from it when Pikachu body slammed him on the back.

"It's finished, sir!" the guy in the booth said.

"I have to go now, I'll just pick up the gift I requested and I have a meeting to go to after this" Green said to Red.

Red nodded in reply and closed the call.

Green looked at the pillow and it had his marvelous face on it and let the guy put it in a paper bag and paid for it. Green then decided to go back to the jewelry store.

()

"Here it is, sir" the saleslady said and handed over a small rectangular-shaped box.

Green opened the package to check the pendant. He found himself looking at it, dumbstruck.

Green couldn't find the words to describe it. The Pikachu was glowing when hit by light and looks pleased while holding the starpiece. It looked secured and happy inside the crystal. Green just caught himself smiling at it, thinking that Red will have the same expression he had when he looked at it.

Green then went to the delivering service and put the home address they have in Viridian City. He checked the time and was shocked that he's going to be late if he doesn't hurry back to the hotel for the meeting.

()

Green's now finally at Cerulean City, it's now about a matter of hours before he can be by Red's side. Green and Bill did a lot of discussions about the starpieces, how it was sold out in different regions, how it was adored by many people, how it was used for jewelry and etc. It was during afternoon when they had to take a break and coincidentally, received a call from Daisy at Red at the same time.

Daisy discussed with Green how cool the Lapras doll was, that even Red's mom and Daisy had a tea party with it while using the luxurious tea cups Green bought for her.

After a short while, it was Red's turn to talk to Green.

"Did you get the package too?" Green asked.

Red nodded and opened the paper bag. He took out the two items inside it.

Red looked at the pillow, slightly observing it and squeezing it, and then suddenly flung it somewhere.

"Hey! What was that for?" Green whimpered.

Red then just moved on to the next item, he raised the rectangular package, about to fling it somewhere again.

"DON'T!" Green shouted.

Red slowly took down his hand and said "Kidding…!" while using a mockingly voice. Red then opened the package.

Again, dumbstruck, that's what Green is seeing right now. He can see Red locking eyes on the package and constantly returning his eyes to Green, back and forth, as if saying "Are you serious?"

Red then slowly took out the pendant in its soft cushion rest and looked at it in his hands and slowly wore it around his neck, the last thing he knew was that, he was smiling sweetly at Green.

"Knew you'd like it" Green said while wearing a smirk "Oh, got to go now, Bill's finished taking a coffee break, he too wants to get this done soon" he added.

Red then did a wave gesture and closed the call.

After closing the call Red was holding at the pendant happily. He then decided to pick up the pillow he threw and hugged it.

"I love you, Green…" Red muttered. He never said that he loves Green in person, yet. Red then tightly hugged it on his face then it felt wet and somewhat, slippery.

He pulled his face and noticed that it was covered in crimson colored liquid; it was oozing out of the pillow. His eyes opened wide and he dropped the pillow.

He closed his eyes and opened it again. This time, he found himself lying on the bed, realizing that it was another nightmare which made him hurriedly call Green.

()

"Pick up, pick up!" Red thought to himself.

"Huh? What is it, Red?" Green hoarsely answered "It's three in the morning, what's bothering you?" he added, disturbed from his sleep.

"Go home… Right now…" Red slowly commanded, hugging the pillow tightly.

Green noticed that Red was distressed and opened the lampshade.

"What's bothering you?" Green concernedly asked.

"Nightmare…" Red said.

"Again…?" Green asked.

Red nodded in reply.

"Tell you what, going back home is the first thing on my to-do list for tomorrow morning" Green explained "There's no way something bad could happen by that time, right?" he added.

"Green…" Red muttered.

"Yes?" Green said, hoping for a request.

Red wanted to tell Green that he loves him, but he wanted to wait, to say it personally, in the end, Red can only say "Nothing."

"Are you sure?" Green asked.

Red nodded.

"Okay then, go back to sleep, I'll be back soon, I promise!" Green said "I can't wait to hug you" he added and smiled.

Red smiled a little back at Green and closed the call.

()

Green was at the phone with Red early in the morning when he's already at the "Nugget Bridge."

Green then noticed a guy, wearing a beret and scarf on his neck, standing on the edge of the bridge.

"Call you later" Green said "There's a crazy guy on the edge of the bridge" and closed the call.

"Green, wait!" Red said, but it was too late.

Green then put down his phone and luggage down for a bit to persuade the mad guy to get off the edge.

"I want to die…" the guy said with a ghastly voice and slowly put all the pressure to let his body fall.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" Green shouted while trying to reach for the mad guy. Luckily, Green managed to push the guy back to the bridge and unfortunately, Green's push made him fall off the bridge… Slowly letting out a hue of red on the water…

Red then kept on contacting Green, but no answer came…

TBC


	4. Freezing Point

Freezing Point

The only thing that Red can ask is "why?" Of all people, why Green, why them?

Of all times, why now? When they're already starting a strong relationship they once lost when they were still rivals. Red just couldn't work his senses right… His mind is about to explode, his vision is blurry, his feelings contort together. Red was about to run away when the doctor came out of the room and said "There's a little problem… But he'll be fine."

Red could see the smile from the doctor's face but he noticed that his eyebrows were also twisted.

Daisy cupped her mouth with her hands in relief, hearing about the news and hugged Professor Oak.

"Can we go see him now?" Daisy asked the doctor.

The doctor nodded at them and Daisy hurriedly opened the door and went inside.

Red hesitated to enter the room until her mother held his shoulder and smiled at him and Pikachu perched on his shoulder smiling at him as well as if both of them telling him that everything is going to be alright… Until he slowly opened the door and a nurse suddenly appeared and talked to the doctor. He read the doctor's lips and deciphered the words: "I hope everything will still remain the same…" And Red found himself inside the room, the light blinding him.

There, he found Green and his chocolate head, with a bandage around it, his head tilted to the direction of the window, lighting his appearance. Red, amazed by the view, quickly ran over to Green and hugged him.

"OH!" Green exclaimed "Easy, easy little guy" he added.

Red buried his face on the crook of Green's neck, tickling him with his breath.

"I know you're happy to see me, _for some reason_, but… _Who might be you_?" Green said.

Red widened his eyes and asked himself "Who might be me?" in his mind.

Red detached himself from Green and looked at him in confusion and tilted his head.

Green managed to understand what Red is trying to say and chuckled.

"If you're confused, _I am too_, that's what I think the two of them is also pointing out" Green said and directed his hand to Professor Oak and Daisy.

Red looked at Daisy and Professor Oak and gave him a look as if saying "it looks bad" and both of them looked down.

"Green, is an amnesiac? It can't be!" Red thought to himself. Still having Green alive is very relieving but knowing that he has forgotten Red is far worse than Red dying.

Suddenly, they heard someone knocking on the door. Daisy opened the door and a boy that looks a year or two younger than Red with a red beret and red scarf humbly entered and greeted everyone a good morning and bowed. He then continued to walk towards Green's bed, bowed down and out of nowhere, yelled "THANK YOU FOR SAVING MY LIFE!"

"I saved your life?" Green asked in confusion.

The boy nodded and said "This is yours, I accidentally grabbed onto it when you pushed me off the edge of the bridge before you fell off" and handed over Green's pendant, the pendant Red gave to Green as a gift years ago.

"I must be your knight in shining armor, then?" Green said and chuckled, completely forgetting about the pendant. "What's your name anyway?" Green asked.

"I'm Lucas" he replied.

"They say I'm Green. You can keep that then!" Green exclaimed in a happy way.

"What!" Red thought to himself. He just couldn't believe that Green would give up something precious to him, if he really is still the Green he knows. Red then found himself barging out of the room, Pikachu barely picking up the pace.

()

Red found himself sitting outside, in the narrow staircase of the emergency fire exit. Panting heavily, he sat down on one step and focused on his breathing, slowly letting it pick up.

Red took out the pendant hanging on his neck inside his vest and held it. He looked at the pendant, light struck, it looked very beautiful. The Pikachu inside it was wearing a sideways 3 smile and looked pleased, but that's not what Red is feeling right now… He feels cold for some reason.

Slowly, Red let his fingers graze across his forearms, warming himself up. He felt the world freezing, only for him. "It never felt this cold even up Mt. Silver" Red thought to himself. It was as cold when Green and Red were still rivals.

Pikachu then climbed up to Red's arms and nuzzled its face on Red's face. Red just smiled back at Pikachu.

Pikachu then grabbed the pendant in its hand and did a pointing gesture with the other.

"You want me to show it to Green?" Red asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied and nodded.

"He won't recognize it anyway…" Red said and buried his face in his knees.

Pikachu frowned because it knew that there's nothing it could do to cheer up his master.

()

Red then noticed that the staircase started shifting around. It became darker and he found himself inside the hospital halls. It seemed quiet… too quiet to be precise.

Red then started to tour around the hospital, despite traveling around the building, he failed to find anyone around. He tried to call his mother but there's no reception.

After minutes of hopping around the hospital halls, Pikachu hopped off Red's shoulders and started running away. Red tried to pick up the pace Pikachu had, racing after the yellow rodent. Red then found Pikachu outside of Green's room, and for some reason, Pikachu dashed inside the room, getting through the door like it's not there, as if Pikachu was a ghost.

Red entered the room and found someone lying in the bed, under the sheets. Red knew that it's supposed to be Green in there, so, he walked to direction of the bed and slowly removed the sheets covering Green. Instead of seeing Green in there, he saw Lucas, hugging the pillow with Green's face printed on it.

In shock, Red just threw back the blanket back on the bed. He dashed out of the room, almost crushing the door. Red then noticed that the corridor was a mess. The windows were shattered, the curtains were tattered, papers scattered everywhere… And in that chaos, he found Green entering a metal double-door room on the end of the corridor. Red quickly dashed to Green's direction, tackling the double-doors.

Red found himself dashing through a floating, circular, glass staircase. Each step was slightly away from each other that Red almost bumped off the staircase.

Red was barely making it to the light where Green went. He raised his hand, gesturing for Green to wait for him.

Red was running in his fastest speed, getting near the light in every second, when all of the sudden, the glass steps in front started falling down. Red had to stop and realized that he was about to fall, well, his step also fell down, with him included. A dark void started swallowing everything, including Red… A complete emptiness…

()

Red felt something hit him and he opened eyes. He found himself dozing off on the gap of the fire exit staircase that separates the staircase that leads up or down. He must've lost his balance and found himself completely lying on the floor. His pokegear then started ringing. "Mom" it showed on the screen.

"Hi, Ma." Red said using his newly-awakened voice.

"Hello Red? Can we meet on the cafeteria? We have to talk about something" Red's mother replied.

"Yeah…" Red replied.

"See you then!" Red's mom said and dropped the call.

In a few moments, Red was sitting on a round table with Daisy, Professor Oak and his Mom.

"We have to discuss something" Professor Oak said.

Daisy nodded while wearing a serious face.

"Red, it's about Green custody at the moment" Professor Oak said.

Red couldn't mutter a single word. He just found himself gripping a portion of his vest, and inside it, the pendant Green gave him.

"We thought of letting him stay at home in Pallet town but his duties as a gym leader might be suspended" Professor Oak explained.

"That's why we came up to the conclusion of letting Green stay at Viridian with you, Red" Daisy said.

"I could check on you guys once in a while" Red's mom said.

Red just widened his eyes in surprise.

"You can help him learn how to cook again, have fun and most of all, train with him" Daisy said. "Isn't that-…" Daisy's sentence was cut short when they all heard a familiar voice shout out "Hey guys!"

It was Green in a wheelchair, a nurse pushing it, and the guy, Lucas beside Green. Red noticed that they were talking for some time now and Green seems happy, matching Lucas's expression. What's heartbreaking is that he can see Lucas wear the pendant he gave to Green. Green then approached them.

Red was staring at Daisy, as if his eyes are telling her to help Red.

"Hi everyone, this is Lucas!" Green merrily said.

"Oh hi, Lucas!" Daisy said "This is Red, Red's mom, Professor Oak, and yours truly, Daisy.

"He-…" Lucas's words were cut short.

"Red and I will have to excuse us ourselves just for a bit" Daisy said.

Daisy beckoned Red to stand up and immediately grabbed his wrist, leading him to the counter.

While walking towards the counter, Daisy was already muttering something to Red.

"I don't know where that kid came from, but I'm sure I smell something fishy" Daisy murmured.

"How can you be so sure?" Red murmured and was about to turn his head, which Daisy hurriedly brought back to her direction.

"Don't look at them; they might suspect something" Daisy murmured "We'll pretend that we're just getting something to eat" she added and handed Red a tray "Get something for your mother, Green as well".

While they were placing food on their trays Daisy continued talking.

"That guy might be befriending Green because of his fortune or something" Daisy said.

Red didn't think of it like that, he thought of it like that guy, Lucas, is slowly taking Green away from him… Red wasn't being possessive, he just thought of, what if Green's memories don't ever come back?

"All set" Daisy said "I've got something for everyone except that kid. We'll have to act cold towards him until he leave" she added "Oh, make sure to spoon-feed Green with love with that soup you have for him".

Red just nodded.

Back at the table, Daisy and Red handed over the meals to everyone, with the exception of Lucas.

"You guys forgot about Lucas?" Green asked "I'll just let him share with mine" he added and moved his bowl to Lucas's side.

Daisy and Red just looked at each other, wearing tensed faces. Red felt extremely jealous, as if their plan of acting cold towards Lucas backfired. Then out of nowhere, Red just thought of giving up his chocolate hornet bread and offered it to Lucas, wordlessly.

"Uh… No, it's yours" Lucas said, slightly shocked from Red's actions.

Red just shook his head while looking down.

"If you insist…" Lucas replied.

Red then just scooped a spoon of soup and blew it a bit and slowly led it to Green's mouth.

Green savored the flavor in his mouth and started talking.

"You're Red, right?" Green said "Gramps told me that you're my best friend, childhood friend and also, my former rival" he added.

Red felt a relieved but a bit troubled because he knew that Green and he didn't have a friendly rivalry, Green really was a bully back then, constantly avoiding, and sometimes, despising Red. But Red never knew why Green acted like that before; their friendship just rekindled when Green trekked up all the way to Mt. Silver and told Red that he missed him. And when things seemed to be going smoothly…

"What were we like back then, Red?" Green asked.

Red just widened his eyes. He just then took scooped some soup, blew it, and directed it to Green's mouth.

"Mmmmm… Don't you talk at all?" Green asked.

Red shrugged.

"Can't believe that I became friends with someone like _you_" Green said.

Red felt something hammer his heart. He just looked at Green and let him guess what he was feeling… If it was the former Green, Green would easily decipher that Red's sad.

"What? Are you _mad_?" Green said.

That's right; this Green can't tell what Red is thinking of right now… It made Red's heart break into two.

"Lucas here probably has said a lot than what you have said to me in the past even when mustered together" Green said.

Red felt sadder… Red might've been a mute-bag but the former Green can clearly see what Red is really trying to say back then. From Red's action, gaze and everything, Green can clearly understand thousands of words coming out from Red's silence. Red just can't walk away; he had to tolerate this because he knows that it's for Green.

()

Green just spent the whole dinner time talking about Lucas. That he came from Sinnoh, fought team Galactic, battled gym leaders and everything… But from all that, one thing shattered Red's heart into pieces when Green said that;

"I like how Lucas smells, he smells like pine trees and snow"

Red just looked at how Green and Lucas looked together. They looked happy, and they smiled at each other. He knew that Green like that smell because it's like how Red smells like, but a bit colder and bit more suffocating… The scent of Mt. Silver…

Red felt like he was trapped inside a giant iceberg, where it's cold and is destined to be never found.

Poor Red… Looks like things aren't going your way… Because it never did…


	5. Blizzard

Blizzard

A few days later, Green was discharged from the hospital and they're now back in Viridian. Green was just amazed at how he constructed his gym. With all the neon lights and tricky flooring around his gym, he looked like a kid amazed by all the modernity of his striking abode.

"So this is the life I am living?" Green asked with his mouth agape.

"It sure is!" Daisy exclaimed.

Green scrutinized everything there is in his gym. Red could only just look at Green with his ever-jerky, yet, comforting smile. His only wish right now is for them to be in good terms. It'll be a hard time because Red simply is an anti-social person.

"How 'bout Red then?" Green suddenly asked "What's he into right now?"

Daisy and Red couldn't utter a word.

"What's with the silence?" Green asked, his eyebrows furrowed "We're formerly rivals right? How was his milestone and whatnot?" he added.

Red and Daisy knew that they didn't have a warm rivalry back then, and letting Green remember all that might jeopardize their current relationship.

"Let's just go to your apartment, backdoor" Daisy said "I'll prepare a wonderful dinner for you guys" she added.

"Okay then, guess I'll just discover things myself" Green said.

"Um..." Red muttered anxiously

"What?!" Green exclaimed.

Red just shook his head and looked at Green's eyes, his hands in his chest, shaking. Green sighed and furiously grazed his hair.

"If only Lucas was here instead of a mum guy with scary ruby eyes, I won't be having a hard time talking to people" Green said

That's right; Green just won't stop babbling about Lucas for the past few days. It's like the two of them are now making, what seems to be, a stable friendship.

Pikachu, perched on Red shoulders, just can't see the look on his master's face.

"Pika, Pika..." it said in low-laying tone

"I better go check my room, this is my house after all" Green said hurrying upstairs.

"It'll be a hard time for you guys" Daisy said "It's like that time again isn't it?" she added

Red could just only bow down his head in dismay.

"I'll just prepare dinner then" Daisy said "Why not get to him upstairs and make him remember some stuff" she added

Red nodded cheerfully and hurriedly went upstairs. When Red got there he saw Green looking at the pictures displayed. There were pictures of Professor Oak, Daisy, and most of them were pictures with Red in it. Green then grabbed one picture frame, a picture with Red and Green that looks like taken years ago, wearing the warmest smiles there is. Green then noticed Red by the door.

"Guess I was being a douchebag to you lately, huh?" Green said "We really are friends, though, I can't say to what extent" he added

Red then walked to Green. Slowly placing his hand on top of Green's head, he patted him and smiled.

Green found Red's smile heart-warming and out of nowhere, he hugged Red.

"I'm sorry..." Green said "I promise to remember how things were, okay?"

Red could just only smile in delight while burying his face in Green's shoulder.

()

Green, Daisy, and Red talked about a lot of stuff while eating dinner, mainly about their childhood days. Daisy even made Green and Red feel embarrassed about how they take a bath with each other, which made the atmosphere weird. There's also that time when Green would grab Red's cap and they would argue all day but would reconcile at the end of the day, crying.

"Guess we really are close then" Green said

Daisy nodded while smiling. "After all, you both really like each other"

Green was flustered and his face, even his ears, was completely red. Red choked on the glass of water his was drinking from.

Green then hurried to Red and slowly patted his back.

"You okay?" Green worriedly asked

Red nodded and suddenly, they found each other looking at each other, their cheeks red in hue. Daisy then took a capture of them out of nowhere.

"What was that?!" Green exclaimed

"Nothing! Hehe..." Daisy said

"I-I'll wash the dishes..." Red said while suddenly standing up, flustered.

"Geez, are you like this all the time, Daisy?" Green asked

"You could say that" Daisy said and giggled.

Green just shook his head in annoyance and went to the kitchen.

Red then started scrubbing the plates when Green approached him.

"Here, I'll help you" Green said.

"Thanks..." Red replied

"Are you really limited to words?" Green asked.

Red just shrugged in reply.

"Geez, how 'bout we go out then, with Lucas?" Green said

Red knew that Green likes Lucas to some extent because they got to talk a lot during Green's stay in the hospital, even to the point of giving him the necklace he gave Green as a gift. Red just simply can't decline right now so he just smiled at Green sincerely and nodded.

Green then found himself blushing over Red's smile and then turned his head. "Sounds like a plan then..." Green said.

()

Daisy, Red and Green were watching TV about Metapods fighting with Magikarps when Daisy realized that it was already too late and that she needs to go back to Pallet town.

"I'll be taking my leave then, see you guys, I'll visit frequently okay?" she said while waving her hand.

"Bye, sis" Green said while waving his hand while seeing Daisy's silhouette fading. Green then turned to Red.

"Um... Red?" Green said anxiously.

"Hm?" Red muttered.

"Do you... Do you mind staying for tonight? Maybe like play video games or something?" Green requested.

"O-okay then..." Red said.

"Great! Maybe we could talk about our rivalry days and all if you don't mind" Green said and chuckled.

Red was shocked because bringing that up might make Green remember all the bitterness they had in the past.

"I think you should rest now... You'll have to reopen the gym you know..." Red said.

"Well, if that's the case then..." Green said "How am I as a trainer anyway? Or how about you?" he added

"Crap..." Red thought to himself "There's no way I could go off topic..."

"Green..." Red said.

"Uh... Yes?" Green inquired.

"I feel tired so can I just doze off... Please?" Red said pretending to be sluggish.

Green blushed at seeing how Red was looking like a pitiful puppy. He had no choice but to accept Red's request.

"O-Okay then! I'll prepare the sheets for you" Green said.

"Um... I don't mind sleeping in your couch..." Red said

"No, no, I'll take the couch instead" Green said "It'll be troublesome if I let my guests sleep in the couch" he added.

()

While Green was preparing the bed for Red, he noticed the pillow with his face printed on it.

"Wh-What's this for?" Green asked himself in confusion.

Red then came out of the bathroom when he noticed Green was holding the pillow that Green gave him. Red then was flustered and hurriedly grabbed the pillow.

"I-I-Is that yours?!" Green asked Red.

Red blushed big time and was flustered that he grabbed the pillow and ran out of the room and slammed the door, closing Green inside.

"What just happened!?" Green exclaimed.

"I'll take the couch instead, sorry, Green..." Red said and proceeded downstairs.

"ARGH!" Green exclaimed and hurriedly opened the door and dashed downstairs.

"What the hell was that for?!" Green exclaimed at Red who's snuggling comfortably in the couch, hugging the pillow tightly.

"Nothing..." Red said.

"Geez, Did I really hang out with people like you guys?" Green asked

Red just, yet again, shrugged.

"Tsk" Green whined.

While he was about to leave Red, he noticed the side cabinet and a photo album inside it. Green grabbed it and noticed a picture popping out one of the pages. It slipped off the album and Green picked it up right after.

The picture seemed to be a picture of Red with his back turned in a wintery place. Green then scrutinized the picture and he noticed that Red seemed alone and lonely in the picture, all alone standing in nowhere. Green then turned the picture and "Mt. Silver" was written on it.

"Mt. Silver?" Green asked himself and looked at Red.

Red was also looking at Green wide-eyed, scared at Green for remembering something about their dark past. Red then grabbed the photo.

"Hey! Give it back!" Green exclaimed "What's in Mt. Silv- Agh!" Green's words were cut when he felt a sudden headache.

"AGGGGGHHHH!" Green screamed in pain.

"Green! What's wrong!?" Red exclaimed and hurried to Green.

"M-My head" Green said

A thunderclap then was heard. A drizzle then started.

()

Green's vision was blurred out and he was seeing things. It's like a thousand of flashbacks came into him. He can see that he was hurting Red during their rivalry times, he could see himself in a cemetery, burying his departed Raticate. And worst of all, he could see Red taking his throne as the Pokémon Master with his flaming Red eyes. A raging storm then started to brew.

"I remember now..." Green muttered "You... You took everything..."

Red's eyes were wide-open in shock "Green we could talk about this..." he said and held Green's shoulder.

"No! We are not going to talk about anything! You made me miserable! I should've been the champion!" Green exclaimed and shoved Red's hand away.

"Green..." Red muttered, his tears falling down his face "It's not what it looks like, please!" Red exclaimed.

"We're over, Red" Green said "We always were" and Green dashed out of the house.

()

The weather was violent, the trees we're shaking and the rain was non-stop in Cerulean city when Lucas heard someone at the door.

"Who could be knocking at the door at this hour, with the weather raging up outside?" Lucas wondered and opened the door.

"G-Green?! Is that you?!" Lucas exclaimed "You're soaking wet! Get in!"

Lucas then closed the door and turned to Green who was staring at him.

"W-what?" Lucas said

Green then placed his hand on Lucas's cheek, slightly fondling it with his thumb.

"D-Do you need anything...?" Lucas asked and out of nowhere, Green placed his mouth against Lucas's.

Lucas tried to fight it but it was too late until he realized he was into it too and submitted himself to Green...

()

Red just sat there by the door, letting the cold wind touch his face and cool the tears in his face. Though it was only a raging storm outside, it felt like a blizzard wanting to freeze him all alone...


	6. Avalanche

It's been a week now since Green left Viridian City.

Daisy and Professor Oak would continue on contacting Green once in a while, yet, they would only receive the same response.

"I'm not coming back." Green would retort at them, especially at Professor Oak. "After all, you prefer Red than me, right? What's the use of going back?"

Daisy and Professor Oak would just look at each other, wearing worried faces.

"This'll take some time" Professor Oak sighed.

"What if his memories don't completely come back?" Daisy asked. "Not that I'm jumping to the worst case scenario"

"Let's just see how things go" Professor Oak said in reply. "It's only a matter of time "

()

Lately, Red, instead of locking himself in his room like a lovesick teenage girl, he had been training his Pokémon at the edge of Pallet Town near the sea where no one can see him train.

After all, Red is not fond of people, especially the media. He was contented staying at Pallet Town where no one camera would follow his every move, though it has been years, people would be surprised if they see the Champion Red out of nowhere.

But, there are times that his mom would ask if he had been keeping in touch with Green lately and Red would just brush off the question by saying that they're cool, he's just busy or he would just ask something about the T.V. shows his mom anticipates. Yet, without letting anyone know, he plans on going back to Mt. Silver where he thinks no one would dare come after him up there. He knew that there's no chance of him and Green being in good ways after Green texted him to never show his face. Though heartbroken, Red thought that there's no point going after something that doesn't want you.

()

The whole town was now covered by a honey coloured hue. The sun was already setting and Red was running back home with his Pikachu running alongside of him. On his way home, he saw Daisy outside of their house. He was about to wave at her when he noticed that Daisy was at the phone and she seemed worried with the person she's talking to.

"Really? Red's mom was there?" Daisy said

Red didn't hear a thing from Daisy as he was running back home until he stopped when his xtransreceiver vibrated.

"1 New Message(s)" it showed on the screen.

"_Come see me tonight at 7pm, _

_at the Cerulean Cape_

_ -Green_"

()

Red couldn't believe his feet are walking up the high stairway up the Cerulean Cape. His heart was beating fast but not as fast when his Charizard was still flying him to Cerulean City. Though he knew that the Cerulean Cape is famous as a dating spot, he felt that things might not go well. This time he wore the necklace Green gave him, looked at it and hid the jewel under his red vest.

With his heart continuing to pound even more after every step, Red stopped midway on the stairway.

"Pika?" Pikachu looked at Red.

Red couldn't continue walking up, as if he's paralyzed or something. He just felt his legs numbing but not of nervousness. He shut his eyes hard and when he opened them, he couldn't move a muscle then all of a sudden the sea overlooking the cape turned into dark goo and then started flooding the whole place.

He tried to shout for help but he can't move his mouth, he tried looking at Pikachu but it just stood there, lifeless. The dark goo reached the lower part of the stairway and began rushing to him.

()

Red's face was sweating from what's about to happen. With the dark goo nearing his position, he tried to move his legs. Barely able to take a step, Red tried to limp up to Green. With only seconds left before the dark goo swallows him whole, he saw Green walk to him.

"G-G-G-Green...! H-H-H-Help..." Red stuttered

Green slowly arched its body to Red and while slowly nearing Red, his body started to darken and melt.

"G-G-G-Green...?" Red frustratingly muttered.

Green's eyes started to glow scarily red and his whole form turned into a clump of goo. Then when it was only a few inches before Red, its mouth started to curve like it's smiling ghastly at Red. The dark figure before him began to rise and as it grows taller, it seems to be laughing at a low tone, like it's a monster laughing at him.

With this monstrosity in front of him and dark goo flooding behind him, there was nothing for Red to do. Pikachu was completely swallowed by the thick substance and Red's legs were completely immobilized by it. The figure before him started to stretch its body and when it was stretched enough, enough to cover Red by its whole body, it screeched at Red and its whole form turning to strands of goo, began to engulf Red .

()

Darkness, Red was completely surrounded by it. He can't breathe; suffocating it was, like it's compressing his lungs.

"Green... What now?" Red thought to himself "I need you here..."

The pendant began to glow and whatever darkness that gets lit began to crack. The pendant shined even brighter, blinding Red. Then all of a sudden, the darkness began to break like glass shattering all over the place. The pendant shined even more and completely destroyed the darkness surrounding Red.

()

With a big gasp for air, Red accidentally slipped off the step.

"Pika!" The yellow rodent exclaimed.

Within a split second, a hand hurriedly stretched out to Red. Red's vision shook and blurred

"Ow..." The emerald-eyed boy muttered who apparently landed on his butt.

Red was clutching tightly on Green's shoulders, his fingers trembling, eyes shut, his body seating on Green's lap.

"Are you alright?" Green asked "You were almost a goner there."

Red just sat there, his face under his cap.

"Red?" Green worriedly asked

With a faint sob, a tear ran down Red's face and without hesitation, Red wrapped his arms around Green's wide body.

"Green..." Red muttered, his face hidden on Green's chest, "I was... Scared..." Red even sobbed more.

"It's... It's okay now..." Green muttered and hugged Red back, the moon shining on them.

()

The both of them stood at the Cerulean Cape, overlooking the sea.

"You see, your mom came over to talk to me" Green said

Red just gave off a surprised look.

"She told me that we managed to be in good terms even after what has happened" Green said "We were... We are best friends after all, right?" he added.

"Maybe I was only over reacting?" Green said.

Red looked at Green, feeling relieved, he nodded and smiled at him.

()

It's a quarter before 8 when they decided to head home.

"First thing in the morning, I'll be heading back to Pallet Town and I'll apologize to everyone" Green said. "Also, I have a favour to ask you, Red"

Red tilted his head and anticipated for Green to respond

"Um... You see... Lately..." Green muttered

Red nodded, gesturing for Green to continue.

"I think I've been really fond of Lucas lately and this might sound weird but, can you help me get into him" Green said "I think I really him..." he chuckled.

Red couldn't believe a word coming out from Green's mouth.

"What...?" Red thought to himself.

"You see, if we work together, I might have a chance" Green said

"Pika? Pika pi?!" Pikachu confusingly said.

Green gave Pikachu a pat and smiled at it.

"See? Even Pikachu wants to help" Green said.

"Pika! Pika pi!" Pikachu shook its head.

Green then ran off to the stairs, stopped and looked at Red.

"Promise me, you'll help me out, okay?" Green said "After all, were best friends right, Red?" he added.

Red couldn't utter a word or say anything; he felt a heavy pressure on his chest, like it's choking him for real.

"Hey Red, you okay?" Green inquired and started walking to Red.

Red can't get his thoughts together. He hid his face under his cap, bit his lip, and clenched his fists.

"Red?" Green muttered and continued walking to Red.

With only a few feet away from Green, Red couldn't think of anything to do. Then all of a sudden, Red raised his arm, raised his thumb and tried to smile genuinely.

"Yep! Anything... Anything for my _best friend_!" Red exclaimed cheerfully.

Green smiled widely.

"Thanks Red, I'm counting on it" Green said

"Promise." Red said, still continuing to wear a smiling face.

"Ok then, Smell ya later!" Green exclaimed and ran off.

()

"I haven't heard that catch phrase for some time now" Red thought to himself.

Red fell down on his knees and Pikachu tried to shake his master's arms.

"Pika?" It said with a low tone.

Red stroked Pikachu's cheeks.

"I'll be fine... I think I just need something to cheer me up..." Red muttered.

Red took Charizard out of its Pokeball and commanded it to fly to Vermillion City.

()

When Red got to Vermillion City, he went to this famous shaved ice store and bought 2 apple flavoured shaved ice, for him and for the little rodent of course, especially that it really likes apples.

While eating, Red looked at the mountain-shaped shaved ice and remembered Mt. Silver. He thought of getting on with his plan on going back there, secluding himself from people.

After enjoying the treat, Red and Pikachu got off the store and started strolling around the pier, the lights from the fancy bulbs reminded him of Green of that time they went to a festival when they were still little. He also saw two kids playing with water and that too reminded him of Green when they would play on the edge of Pallet Town.

Red just shook his head and noticed it started to rain. He and Pikachu ran off to a shed and took shelter there. There was a monitor attached to ceiling of the shed and Red watched an advertisement.

_"The S.S. Aqua, a luxurious ship bound to Olivine City tonight!"_ a woman in a swimsuit and a floral necklace said as she shows the wonderful view and tourists spot of what Olivine City can offer

Red looked at to his left and saw the S.S. Aqua from a distance. He then made up his mind.

()

Red went to a souvenir shop and bought a pair of fake eyeglasses. He put his cap in his backpack and combed back his hair and with that as his disguise from prissy, rich, and foreign people, he bought himself a ticket.

"You must be the last passenger" a sailor man said, we'll be leaving shortly.

Red went inside the ship and looked at his ticket.

"_Room 220_"

Without hesitation, he went up the flight of stairs, with Pikachu alongside of him, they searched for room 220. Walking along the hallway, with fancy red carpet flooring they looked at every door.

202, 204, 206, 208...220

Red swiped his card key on the door and opened up to a regular room he asked for. Though it was for one person, it looked luxurious. For Red though, he wasn't into this kind of stuff, he just threw his backpack on the bed, went to the bathroom and soaked himself in the tub with Pikachu.

()

After taking a bath, Red got dressed with just a plain sky blue oversized polo shirt that he uses as pyjamas and plain black shorts. He opened the door leading to the veranda and saw the Kanto Region drifting away like a speck of lights from afar.

"No turning back now..." Red muttered.

Pikachu dozed off the bed and Red noticed the champagne in the bucket of ice by the side table. He grabbed it and looked at it.

"Why... Not?" Red thought to himself.

He then poured some on the wine glass, filling three-fourths of the glass and drank it within only a few seconds.

"Whooo!" Red exclaimed.

He never had an alcoholic beverage before; after all, he's only 16. Yet, he continued refilling the wine glass, consuming its content one after another until he drank directly from the bottle.

()

Red devoured the whole bottle and threw it on the floor, letting it roll all over the place. He lied down on bed and stared blankly on the ceiling. With the lights closed, he can barely see anything of the sky painting on the ceiling. He just shut his eyes hard and furrowed his eye brows. Then all of a sudden, he sobbed.

He cupped his mouth, fingers trembling, and arched his back, he tried to stop any sound coming out from his mouth but he just can't control it anymore. With tears streaming down to the side of his face, he started to wail like a dying Pokémon. He can barely breathe, his lungs barely able to gasp for air.

"Green... Green... Green..." That name subconsciously swimming in his thoughts.

The rain started to pour even more and Red knew it was going to be a long night for him. An avalanche of feelings started to bury him deep.


End file.
